Uke! Kakashi
by wicl93
Summary: This is a series where Kakashi is the uke, with a different seme or semes in each chapter. Each chapter can therefore be read as a standalone. The updates will be on certain pairing days. Chapter 3 - Who has come up behind Kakashi in the bar? WARNINGS: (main pairing warning inside), side-pairings ObiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (January 15th) is GaiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: After a challenge leaves Gai with some minor scrapes, Kakashi takes him home to clean him up, and smut ensues.<p>

WARNINGS: GaiKaka, side-pairing SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon in Konoha, and Kakashi was strolling through the woods reading one of his Icha Icha books. Team Seven were having a second attempt at the bell test, but the three genin seemed to be mostly hiding rather than actually trying to get the bells from Kakashi. He could sense Sakura in a tree just ahead of him and activated a genjutsu to deal with her, wondering where Sasuke and Naruto were. Ahead of him, Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi went over to check on her, determining that she had merely fainted as a result of his genjutsu. He was then distracted by some noise from the bushes to his left, and teleported away in a pop of smoke in order to surprise them.<p>

Kakashi appeared just behind the bushes, not that Sasuke and Naruto would have noticed him even if he had approached them directly, as they were too busy making out.

"Having fun?" he asked dryly, causing the two of them to jump as they separated.

"Kakashi-sensei...", Naruto began.

"I suppose it's good that the two of you are getting along a little better, but you need to concentrate on what you're doing", Kakashi sighed. "We may as well stop for today –"

"My Eternal Rival! How Youthful You Look On This Fine Day!"

"Good afternoon Gai", Kakashi sighed. "Did you want something?"

"How Is The Training Of Your Youthful Team Going?"

"Yeah, fine", Kakashi sighed again. "Sasuke, Naruto, we may as well stop for today, please take Sakura home on your way as well."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Unconscious a little over there", Kakashi nodded to their right. "She fainted due to a genjutsu, just wake her up and make sure she gets home okay, alright?"

"Sure", Naruto nodded.

"Why can't she just get herself home?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, as he followed Naruto over to where Sakura was passed out.

"Gai, I have things to be doing..."

"But We Must Compete!"

"If I agree will you let me read?"

"Of Course! How About We Each Hide In Turn And Time How Long It Takes To Find Each Other, And Whoever Is Slower Must Climb The Hokage Monument Without Any Chakra?"

"How about we see who can read the most of Jiraiya-sannin's books in a 24-hour period?" Kakashi suggested.

"But My Eternal Rival, You Are the Only One Who Can Read Those Indecent Books And Remain Virtuous!" Gai exclaimed.

"Fine, let's do your idea then", Kakashi relented.

"Excellent!" Gai announced, grinning widely, his teeth glinting as he flashed a thumbs-up at Kakashi, who was returning his Icha Icha book to the vest pocket of his flak jacket. "Why Don't You Go First My Eternal Rival? I'm Currently Winning 33-32 After All."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, watching as Gai climbed up.<p>

"I still think you should have waited until tomorrow", Kakashi commented, as Gai neared the top of the monument.

"I'm So Happy You Care About My Well-Being So Much, My Eternal Rival!" Gai responded, as he pulled himself up to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Your fingers are bleeding", Kakashi pointed out. "Come on", he continued, motioning to Gai to follow him.

As they walked through the village, Gai continued loudly pointing out about Kakashi's success and also his kindness, as the two men headed towards the apartment block where Kakashi lived. When they reached the block, Gai followed Kakashi up the outside stairs to the silver-haired man's apartment. They entered and Kakashi closed the door behind them.

"Sit down", Kakashi said, motioning to the couch and heading for the kitchen, in order to get some water and a cloth.

"Thank You So Much, Kakashi!"

"Gai, please use your indoor voice. And also stop challenging me to things I'll obviously win", he added, as he sat down on the couch and faced Gai, starting to clean the blood from Gai's fingers. "I mean, come on, a hunt? I have my pack, and my nose is pretty good even without them."

"If I picked things easy to win then it wouldn't be such a challenge", Gai pointed out, talking a little quieter, but still with the same enunciation as he usually had.

"I didn't say pick things you'll definitely win, I just said not to pick ones I'll definitely win, challenge me to things that we're equally good at or equally bad at", Kakashi said, finishing cleaning off Gai's fingers. "They look a little scraped up, but otherwise they're fine", he continued, taking the bowl of water back into the kitchen and tossing the dirty cloth in a laundry hamper.

"Well, you suggested those books earlier..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to handle the indecency of them."

"I'm sure I could try, I would just have to train myself in dealing with such indecencies!" Gai vowed.

"How are you going to train yourself to do that?" Kakashi asked, sitting back down on the couch beside Gai.

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself on his back and pinned to the couch, an intense brown gaze being directed down at him as Gai settled himself lying on top of Kakashi.

"Er, Gai? What are you doing?"

"I can't really ask anyone else to help me train in such matters", Gai pointed out.

"What do you want me to do to train you?" Kakashi asked warily, already suspecting the answer.

In response, Gai leaned down to nose across Kakashi's covered neck. Kakashi stifled a moan as the older man tugged down his mask, pressing his lips against Kakashi's and kissing the silver-haired jounin deeply.

"Urgh, Gai", Kakashi groaned, as the dark-haired man ground his hips downwards. "Fuck, bedroom", he ground out, as Gai continued rolling his body so that their hardening cocks were rubbing together through the layers of fabric separating them. Gai realised what Kakashi wanted and stood up, tugging Kakashi through into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed, pulling off Kakashi's flak jacket as the jounin fell backwards. He pulled off Kakashi's shoes and dropped his own flak jacket to the floor. Gai palmed Kakashi's hardening cock through the silver-haired man's trousers, causing Kakashi to groan and buck upwards, searching for more.

"Gai, please", Kakashi begged, reaching upwards to press his hands against Gai's chest, encouraging the other man to undress as well. Gai complied, removing his jumpsuit and then the rest of Kakashi's clothing as well, leaving both men completely naked. Gai then reached down and curled his hand around Kakashi's hard cock, jerking it roughly. Kakashi moaned and bucked upwards.

"Kakashi..."

"More, fuck...Gai, do more, please", Kakashi begged. Gai groaned at the sight of his rival begging for him, and grabbed Kakashi's hand, pushing it around and indicating for the silver-haired man to prepare himself. At Kakashi's questioning look, Gai pointed out:

"I hurt my fingers, remember?"

"Like you care about that", Kakashi pointed out, but still did as Gai wanted, pressing two fingers inside his own hole, quickly scissoring them to stretch himself.

"Good?" Gai asked, releasing Kakashi's cock and instead gripping his own in an attempt to relieve the building pressure.

"Fuck yes", Kakashi groaned, inching a third finger inside, although Gai allowed him only a few seconds before tugging on Kakashi's hand, pulling Kakashi's fingers from the younger jounin's now stretched hole, rapidly entering Kakashi before the other man had any time to complain.

Gai set a quick pace, thrusting in and out. Kakashi groaned and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Gai's waist and tugging Gai forwards into a heated kiss. Gai mimicked with his tongue what his cock was doing to Kakashi's body, tonguing the inside of Kakashi's mouth in time with the thrusts his hips were making. Kakashi shifted again beneath Gai, rolling them over so that Gai was on his back, with Kakashi on his knees riding the older man. Kakashi groaned at the deeper penetration the new position afforded, rising and sinking on Gai's cock rhythmically.

Kakashi moaned and writhed on Gai's cock, falling forwards so that he was on his hands and knees over Gai, still riding Gai's hard cock at a rapid pace.

"Kakashi –"

"Fuck, I'm so close Gai, gonna come so hard", Kakashi panted, leaning forwards further to look directly into Gai's eyes as he gasped and moaned, getting closer and closer.

"Me too", Gai moaned.

Both men grunted and moaned as they came hard in unison, Kakashi painted Gai and the bed beneath them with strips of his own come, while Gai spilled his seed deep inside the writhing silver-haired man who was riding out his own orgasm on top of him. Kakashi slumped forwards, completely spent. Gai rolled over and slid his softening cock from Kakashi's body, his come dribbling out of Kakashi's reddened hole as Gai withdrew his cock from the man beneath him. He flopped down on the bed beside Kakashi.

"I think we made a mess", Kakashi commented dryly.

"Yes, should we clean up?"

"Later", Kakashi replied.

"Tomorrow?" Gai suggested.

"No, I have a mission tomorrow, I have to leave first thing in the morning", Kakashi replied.

"Then I will clean up now!" Gai vowed, standing up a little shakily and picking up Kakashi.

"Gai, put me down!" Kakashi exclaimed. Gai carried the protesting man into the living room, putting him down on the couch before returning to Kakashi's bedroom and changing the bedcovers, putting the dirty ones in the laundry hamper. Kakashi sighed at Gai's actions.

"You don't want to be late for your mission tomorrow, do you?" Gai asked.

"I expect Obito is used to it by now, we've been doing missions together since we graduated from the Academy", Kakashi pointed out. **[A/N - The explanation for Obito's presence in Konoha will be given in the next part of the series]**

"That's not the point", Gai admonished, returning to the living room to carry Kakashi back to the bed.

"Damn it Gai, I can walk!" Kakashi complained again. Gai ignored him, settling them both in the bed.

"I'll make sure to wake you up in time for your mission tomorrow!" Gai vowed with a thumbs up, before extinguishing the light so that the two jounin could sleep. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, but realised that there was no point arguing, so settled down to sleep beside Gai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please read and review!**

**Next Part of Series - ObiKaka, February 15th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (January 15th) is GaiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

><p>SUMMARY: Kakashi and Obito head off on their mission...<p>

WARNINGS: ObiKaka, side-pairings GaiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi groaned as he was shaken awake.<p>

"My Eternal Rival! You Would Not Want To Be Late For Your Mission!"

"Gai, what have I said about using your indoor voice?" Kakashi groaned, as he forced his eyes open and looked blearily at his clock. "I might also add a rule about waking me up at quarter to six in the morning."

"What about your mission?"

"I know I said 'first thing', but we don't have to leave the village until 9am, and Obito has been on missions with me since we were genin", Kakashi complained, rolling over in bed.

"Kakashi –"

"Fine, I'm up...shower?" he asked suggestively. Kakashi didn't wait for an answer before getting out of bed and walking in to the adjacent bathroom, his hips swaying suggestively. Gai groaned quietly, before following Kakashi into the bathroom.

It took a little more than two hours for Kakashi and Gai to shower and dress, as Kakashi made sure to keep Gai distracted from checking the time. As Gai headed to the front door, he turned back to Kakashi.

"I will see you when you return from your mission then, and we can compete again!", he announced, giving Kakashi a thumbs-up and a smile where his teeth glinted, before leaving Kakashi's apartment, leaving the younger man smirking after him. _And then we can train again,_ Kakashi added silently.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten when Kakashi reached the village gates, to find Obito leaning against them casually.<p>

"You're late", he said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, you see I was walking down the path of life when I was tricked into helping train a green beast who had problems falling asleep..."

"Really?" Obito said sceptically. "Well, whatever, we have to go."

"Where's the official we're escorting?" Kakashi asked.

"Over there with his retinue, we're to take them to the Fire Daimyo's palace – and we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"You always over-exaggerate...it's only 9.57am."

"Close enough", Obito muttered.

"You know, you aren't always on time, you've been late too", Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, twice..." Obito trailed off, thinking back to one of those times. He had been too late to save Rin, but even if he hadn't been she wouldn't have survived, she had already made sure that Kakashi would kill her. And at least he'd been early enough to know why Kakashi had done it...who would know what could have happened if he'd been any later...

"Should we just get going?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah", Obito replied, as the two of them headed over to where the official and his retinue were waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the ever-tardy silver-haired man.

* * *

><p>They managed to get the official and his retinue to the Fire Daimyo's palace in the early evening, and headed back to Konoha, stopping in an inn for the night when they were around half way back.<p>

"You know, if we'd left the village on time we might have been able to get back there before nightfall", Obito pointed out, as he sat down on one of the two beds in the room.

"I told you –"

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like you don't have a reputation..."

"Which means what?"

"Come on, Kakashi, training a green beast to help it get to sleep? Anyone would know that means Gai, 'getting to sleep' means bedroom activities, and 'training' is a euphemism you use all the time, what about your students?"

"I don't use 'training' as a euphemism for Sasuke and Naruto, just any time we do any training they always seem to start making out in the bushes!" Kakashi replied defensively. "Besides, you're Sasuke's guardian, aren't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhat responsible for the fact that he's more interested in Naruto than training?" Kakashi asked, smirking beneath his mask.

"Will you wipe that smirk off your face?" Obito asked. "And hurry up – some of us were up early enough to be on time, which means some of us want to be going to bed soon."

"I was up early", Kakashi pointed out, emphasising the word 'up' to make clear the implications.

"I bet you were, and I'm sure Gai had fun fucking you, now get to bed already!"

"What makes you think I was the uke? And why do you want me in bed so emphatically?"

"What will it take to make you stop smirking, stop talking and get into bed?" Obito asked.

"Well..." Kakashi trailed off suggestively, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Fine!" Obito almost shouted, before practically diving across the gap between the two beds, pinning Kakashi to the bed and pulling down his mask so that he could kiss the still-smirking silver-haired jounin. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, making the man beneath him groan and buck upwards, deepening the kiss.

"Fuck", Kakashi gasped, as Obito pulled back to unzip Kakashi's flak jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. He pulled Kakashi into a sitting position so he could pull of the man's shirt, before pushing him back down and attacking his lips again. Obito allowed Kakashi to start undressing him as well, until they were both naked from the waist up.

"This what you wanted?" Obito asked, sliding his hands down the pale-skinned man's sides and pushing down Kakashi's trousers until they bunched at his knees, underwear tied up in the trousers so that Obito had access to the hard shaft which bounced out of the underwear. He jerked Kakashi slowly, building the pleasure as precome began dribbling from the tip.

"Yes, please, yes", Kakashi gasped, tried to kick off his trousers without also bucking Obito off of him.

"Want these off?" Obito asked, pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Kakashi's knees, where the waistband of his trousers had settled. Kakashi only nodded in response, but he nodded emphatically, so Obito complied, pulling Kakashi's trousers and underwear off and tossing them onto the floor, his own trousers and underpants soon following.

Obito leaned back down pressing a few open-mouthed kisses up Kakashi's chest before returning to the younger man's mouth, kissing him deeply. He ran his hand back down the pale skin to curl around the hard shaft again, jerking Kakashi a few times before gathering the precome dribbling from the tip in his hand and moving his hand back to smear Kakashi's precome on the man's own ass. Obito slid a slick finger inside Kakashi, soon following it with a second and third.

"Obito, please", Kakashi gasped.

"I believe earlier you were trying to argue that you weren't an uke?"

"If I say I am will you hurry up and get inside me?"

"Fuck Kakashi, you are such a slut", Obito muttered, as he rapidly fingered Kakashi open, spreading his fingers around inside the tight hole.

"Prove it", Kakashi challenged him, groaning as his prostate was struck by long and talented fingers lubricated by his own precome. Obito withdrew his fingers and knelt between Kakashi's spread legs, grabbing the man's ankles and pulling him down the bed, entering him in one smooth stroke and pressing all the way inside. He released Kakashi's ankles and the man wrapped his legs around Obito's waist, tugging Obito forwards so that Obito was looked down into Kakashi's eyes as he pounded into him.

Kakashi moaned deeply and arched upwards, pressing his ass against Obito's thrusting pelvis. Obito groaned and slid out of Kakashi, flipping the silver-haired jounin onto his hands and knees and sliding back inside. He thrust in and out deeply, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Obito, please, I'm...urgh", Kakashi groaned, as Obito struck his prostate roughly. Obito responded by pulling Kakashi up onto his knees, still on his knees behind him, so that Kakashi was half-riding his cock as he thrust in and out. He reached around and curled his hand around Kakashi's cock, jerking him hard, until the younger man started, throwing his head back against Obito's shoulder as he came across the bed, painting the bedcovers, the pillows and even the headboard with the evidence of his pleasure. Obito kept thrusting as well, before pressing himself all the way inside Kakashi, thrusts ceasing as he came hard inside the younger man, who was gasping for breath. He pulled his still half-hard cock out of Kakashi, sitting back and pulling Kakashi back so that he was leaning against his chest.

"You made a mess", Obito said accusingly.

"You made me make it", Kakashi excused himself.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Never", Kakashi replied, leaning his head back onto Obito's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I guess you may as well sleep in my bed tonight", Obito sighed, before standing up from Kakashi's bed. Kakashi had had his weight against Obito, so he slipped slightly, but soon caught himself, and followed Obito to the dark-haired man's bed.

"You should have let me face you, I could have copied the look on your face as you made me come – and you could have done the same", Kakashi pointed out.

"I thought I'd managed to make you shut up", Obito complained, getting into the bed.

"Maybe you'll have to try harder", Kakashi suggested, climbing into bed beside him.

"Go to sleep", Obito said, sighing at Kakashi's antics, but still allowing the silver-haired man to cuddle against him, as they fell asleep in bed together.

* * *

><p>The following day, Kakashi managed to convince Obito to stay in bed for some time, finally letting the dark-haired man out of bed after lunchtime, although Kakashi himself didn't get up, and Obito wasn't finding it that easy to force him out of bed.<p>

"Kakashi, we need to be getting back to the village", Obito pointed out, trying to get the other man out of bed.

"We still have to clean up –"

"Done."

"The mission report –"

"Done."

"One more round then?" Kakashi asked suggestively, pulling back the covers to reveal his nudity.

"Get up."

"If you want me hard, you could try being a little more seductive", Kakashi complained.

"I don't want you hard, I want you out of the bed, out of the door, and walking back to the village."

"Who do you want to get home for so badly?"

"Well, if you're their teacher, you lazy pervert, I should be worried about Sasuke, and what he and Naruto might be doing when I'm not around", Obito grumbled.

"Fine, fine, let's go, so we can make sure your horny ward isn't molesting our former sensei's innocent son", Kakashi relented, making Obito glare at his descriptions.

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - Who is behind Kakashi?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** This will be part of a series with Kakashi as the uke to different semes, sometimes with pairs, sometimes with threesomes. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. The updates will happen on the 15th of each month, in some cases on the day of the particular pairing, for example, today (January 15th) is GaiKaka day, but some will be on different months if too many semes have the same birth months. (Note that pairing days are derived from seme birth month and uke birth date).

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Who has come up behind Kakashi in the bar?

WARNINGS: IbiKaka, side-pairings ObiKaka and SasuNaru, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

It took around an hour for the two of them to leave the inn, and several more for them to return to Konoha, finally re-entering the village just as the sun was setting.

"Obito..."

"See you around", Obito said, cutting off any suggestive comments Kakashi could make and heading off towards the Uchiha District. Kakashi sighed to himself, as he headed towards the Mission Room to hand in their mission report.

Before long, he found himself in a bar, drinking sake with a napkin to cover his face whenever he took a drink.

"Drinking alone, Hatake? Isn't that unusual for you?" he heard from behind him. Turning around, Kakashi saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

Morino Ibiki standing behind him.

"What do you want Morino?" Kakashi asked.

"Just figured you'd have someone drooling over you, your reputation somewhat precedes you", Ibiki replied, sliding into the seat beside Kakashi.

"Well, you're here", Kakashi commented.

"I'm hardly going to start drooling over you", Ibiki responded dryly.

"Wanna drink?" Kakashi offered, nodding to the bottle of sake in front of him.

"Sure", Ibiki replied, reaching for the bottle.

"Good, it's empty, you can buy us the next one."

"Only if you plan on buying the one after that", Ibiki responded, indicating to the barman for another bottle of sake.

"Trying to get me drunk, Morino?"

"Like you need any help with that", Ibiki replied, looking at the two other empty sake bottles behind the one Kakashi had just finished. "Something the matter?"

"Got a couple of days off, Sakura's training with Tsunade and Obito is training Sasuke and Naruto in some Uchiha thing that I think is just going to involve using Naruto as a target...I've got nothing to do tomorrow, so why not get drunk?"

"Aren't you worried about the two Uchihas and that little Uzumaki of yours?"

"No, Sasuke wouldn't hurt him, it might prevent them from constantly making out."

"Like student, like teacher?" Ibiki asked.

"Meaning what?" Kakashi asked, as the barman brought over the bottle of sake Ibiki had called for.

"You make it sound like your students are turning into good little perverts, just like you...although, I suppose Jiraiya-sannin trains Uzumaki sometimes..."

"Obito isn't much better! Besides, I don't encourage it, they keep making out when they're supposed to be practising concealing themselves, and if they have to moan while they're doing it, it's easy to find them."

"You don't moan when kissing someone?" Ibiki asked, downing a cup of sake.

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, face hidden by a napkin as he took a drink himself, before refilling both their cups.

"Maybe you just aren't doing it right", Ibiki grinned, before downing another cup of sake.

Three bottles later, Kakashi was slurring every word, and Ibiki wasn't exactly sober.

"Sssooo...when ya said – hic – I was making it – making out – wron' – hic – how'd I get bedder?"

"Practice", Ibiki replied simply. "But for now, I think you need bed."

"Knew you wanded me dunk...drun'...drun-kkk", Kakashi repeated, trying to get out the final word but being too intoxicated to manage to speak clearly enough.

"No, I think you're too drunk to stay here any longer", Ibiki responded, standing up and tugging on Kakashi's arm. The silver-haired man downed the final cup, finishing the last bottle of sake, before allowing Ibiki to tug him off the chair, away from the bar and back towards his apartment.

"H-hey! How'd ya know where I liv-ve?"

"I know these things", Ibiki replied cryptically, as the two of them slowly made their way through the village, Ibiki half-carrying the completely intoxicated Kakashi, not exactly sober himself.

"Now I f-feeel – hic – worreeed."

Ibiki ignored Kakashi, looking up the stairs towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Is there any way up except the stairs?"

"No", Kakashi replied simply. Ibiki sighed in response, before picking up Kakashi and throwing him over his shoulder, ignoring Kakashi's protests in favour of focussing on his own movements, taking careful steps as he climbed the multiple staircases up to Kakashi's fourth-floor apartment.

"Key?" Ibiki asked.

"Chakra", Kakashi mumbled, as Ibiki put him down, and he directed his chakra at the door, the door automatically unsealing itself and allowing them both in. Ibiki followed him inside.

"Need a hand getting to bed?"

"Knew you wanded to", Kakashi replied, starting to sober up as he pushed Ibiki up against the closed door, pressing his own body against the taller man's and leaning upwards, one visible dark eye looking into the two dark ones above him.

"I actually meant because you're drunk", Ibiki explained, although his eyes darkened slightly at the suggestion from the pale man.

"Sure, whatever", Kakashi shrugged, walking towards his bedroom. Ibiki watched him, unsure if he was swaying his hips seductively or as a result of the several bottles of sake. He couldn't exactly deny Kakashi's claim that he wanted the younger man; it may not have been the reason he originally approached Kakashi in the bar, but in any case, it was what he wanted now.

"Coming?" Kakashi called, as seductively as possible with the alcohol still evident in his voice. Ibiki looked between the front door and the bedroom door, before making a spur of the moment decision, dropping his long overcoat and shoes by the front door and walking towards the bedroom purposefully.

As he entered the room, he instantly saw Kakashi, splayed out on the bed, naked except for his mask. He had removed his hitai-ate, but still kept his Sharingan eye closed as he leaned up on his elbows to look at Ibiki. As he walked over to the bed, Ibiki dropped his gloves and belt, and pulled off his tunic, leaving him only in his dark trousers, as he knelt down by the bed, pulling on Kakashi's legs until they were hanging off the bed, allowing him access to the younger man's already half-hard cock.

Again, Ibiki took a moment to think, before another quick decision led to him wrapping his mouth around the head of Kakashi's cock, sucking harshly. Kakashi groaned, flopping heavily backwards onto the bed. The pleasure may not have been that great – at least not yet – but the alcohol was already clouding his mind, and the pleasurable suction was only adding to the haziness. Ibiki stood up, looking at the panting man sprawled out beneath him and grinning at the sight. He swiftly undid his pants, dropping them to the ground and stepping out of them.

"No underwear Morino?" Kakashi noticed.

"Problem with that? And at least call me by my first name if we're going to do this – unless you've changed your mind?"

"Not a chance", Kakashi replied, almost drooling at the sight of the large hardened member revealed to him. "Er – Ibiki", he added, almost as an afterthought, as his Sharingan eye opened to commit the sight forever to his memory.

"I suppose that eye is quite useful", Ibiki commented.

"Yeah, you should see how much home-made porn I have", Kakashi responded, as he sat up on the bed and reached up to pull Ibiki down into a heated kiss.

Ibiki responded eagerly, sliding his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He jerked slightly as he felt Kakashi's hand close around his member, eagerly pumping Ibiki's erection as the younger man's own hand reached to close around his own. Ibiki only allowed Kakashi a few moments before pushing the silver-haired man backwards onto the bed, grabbing the pale legs as they bounced upwards on the bed, lifting them up to reveal the puckering hole. Ibiki held Kakashi's legs in the air at the ankles, one hand holding both, as his other hand trailed down the pale thigh to rub at the rim of the hole. Ibiki briefly sucked his fingers, slightly wetting them, before pressing one thick finger into the tight hole, quickly sliding in a second and scissoring them. Kakashi bucked on the bed, groaning, somewhat glad that the alcohol still in his system was dulling his senses, as he was sure that the thick fingers would be more uncomfortable otherwise. He was even more glad for this when he felt the brief preparation end, as the two fingers popped out and a thick cock was pressed into the tight hole. Kakashi groaned, knowing he would feel it in the morning, as Ibiki pushed his long, thick cock deep into Kakashi's barely stretched entrance, setting a brutal pace as he roughly thrust in and out of the younger man beneath him. Kakashi moaned loudly, feeling only the pleasure, the alcohol numbing the discomfort, as he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's broad waist.

"Having fun?" Ibiki asked, not pausing to wait for any sort of answer.

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi almost screamed, bucking his hips up to meet Ibiki's pelvis. Ibiki pulled out just long enough to flip the writhing man onto his stomach, pressing Kakashi flat into the bed as he leant over and re-entered Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned and gripped the sheets, his body pressed flat into the mattress down to his knees, before his knees made a 90-degree angle as his feet pointed towards the ceiling, Ibiki holding his legs at that angle, standing to the side of the bed and thrusting harshly against Kakashi's prostate.

"Ah, more!" Kakashi begged, gripping into the mattress and bucking upwards to feel more of Ibiki's cock inside of him. Ibiki complied, speeding up his thrusts, as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Kakashi, I –"

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi screamed, arching his back as he came, erupting all over the bed, which his cock was forcefully being pressed into. Ibiki groaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling out just in time, releasing his hold on Kakashi's legs and coming in ribbons across Kakashi's ass and back, jerking every last drop out and across the pale skin in front of him. Kakashi rolled over, smearing Ibiki's come across the bed, as his own was smeared across it already.

"Looks like we made a mess", Kakashi muttered softly, alcohol and pleasure leading him to doze off already.

"It's a warm enough night", Ibiki commented, reaching for a towel near the bed and using it to wipe the semen off of Kakashi. He picked up the silver-haired man, throwing the quilt off the bed and dropping Kakashi onto the clean sheets beneath, getting onto the bed beside him.

"If I wake up cold, I'll be annoyed, and I have to train with Raido tomorrow."

"You said you had tomorrow off", Ibiki stated accusingly.

"Yeah, well...if I'd said I was busy, you'd have been all responsible and tried to make me stop drinking, so..."

"What time?" Ibiki asked.

"Noon", Kakashi muttered in reply, falling asleep even as he was answering.

"Fine. 'Night", Ibiki said, allowing Kakashi to curl up against him as the two of them fell into a pleasure and alcohol-induced sleep.

* * *

><p>As Ibiki woke up the following morning, he noted the slight headache from a hangover, the cool air from not being under the bedcovers, and a distinct lack of a body beside him. Ibiki never allowed himself to get so drunk he would forget anything, but he also knew many other people didn't share this tenet. He blinked his eyes open against the morning sunlight streaming in through the curtains, looking around the messy room. A moment later, Kakashi entered the room, a large bath towel wrapped around his waist and a small face-towel tied around his face as a pseudo-mask.<p>

"Good morning", Ibiki said.

"Morning", Kakashi grunted in reply. "Why does the Sun have to be so bright?"

"Sorry, do you want me to ask the Sun to turn itself down? Like some sort of dimmer light?"

"Can you?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"No", Ibiki replied firmly, shaking his head at Kakashi's antics.

"Fine. Do you want a shower?"

"If you wouldn't mind", Ibiki replied. Kakashi nodded, inclining his head towards the bathroom, leaving Ibiki to sort himself out.

It didn't take long for Ibiki to shower and dry off. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found a note which had been taped to the outside of the bathroom door:

_Morino-san,_

_I have to go to meet Raido. Your clothes are in a pile on the couch. Don't bother the dogs and they won't bother you – if they're even still in the house. Make sure you close the front door behind you, but when you do you won't be able to get back in._

_Kakashi_

_P.S. Last night was fun._

Ibiki smirked to himself at the final line, although he still looked at the first line, frowning slightly when he noticed the use of his surname. _I suppose he only stopped using it while we were actually having sex,_ Ibiki said to himself, as he dressed and left Kakashi's apartment.

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head. He frequently went up there to talk to his former sensei about what was going on in his life, especially when he wanted to talk about anything to do with Naruto. Kakashi may have excuses always at the ready for his tardiness, but generally it was as he was always busy doing something else which he didn't want to talk about, like this. He finished his conversation with Minato at around 12.30, heading down to get a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's before heading on to meet Raido at the Third Training Ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter - RaiKaka!**


End file.
